Hide and Seek
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Him has return, but is it for revenge... or for something else more precious and more valuable to us, than you think?
1. Prologue: And so it begins a new era

_Dead. Silence... Peace fills the city... or so they think!..._

_Years have gone by since Him was destroyed and peace was filled through Townsville. _

_The monster and criminal levels have gone down, since._

_The girls are now 18 years old, finishing up Highschool, soon to be graduated. _

_All is going well, or so they think..._

_Every night, you can hear the eerie laughter of Him, throughout the city. Some think the devil has returned, stronger and more powerful, here to rob their precious city from their hands, and destroy them all for ever. And others think it's the spirit of Him, haunting the night, but it means no harm._

_But what is true and what is not? _

_Has the devil, himself, returned for revenge... or something else, that is more precious to us, than you think?_

_The devil has his eye on us, and we should keep all our senses aware or bad could happen, underneath our noses, and we would never know.._


	2. Dear Diary

_July 18th_

_Dear Diary_

_It's been exactly 3 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days, since the fall of Townsville and the permanent separation of the Powerpuff Girls._

_The toughest fight, Buttercup, her grave lays in Townsville Graveyard. The joy and the laughter, Bubbles, she has been missing ever since this has happened, that some think she has died along with her sister. And the commander and the leader? People think of her as a coward, running for her pitiful life, not a care for the innocent people who lived in the Town... I am her, Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Or so I was. _

_I am the only Powerpuff left, and without the help of my sisters I am powerless. People think that I am the reason why are team was successful, but no, I am not. I am just the brains of the group, I only thought of strategies and formations to defeat evil doers and criminals before they could harm our townsfolk. Without Buttercup and Bubbles, I could never defeat all those criminals. _

_But now, all that has changed.. There is no such thing as the Powerpuff Girls, now. Just a lonely Blossom, running from the devil's clutches, watching her Town crumble beneath her feet, brick by brick, into rumble._

_I have never been so afraid in my life. I always thought we would be prepared for anything, even this. I've always seen this coming and we prepared ourselves for the big day, I thought we'd be ready! But now it's too late, it's over. Townsville is doomed, my sisters are dead and sooner or later I would end up with the faith, as them._

_If only I had seen it coming, sooner, than we would have been prepared. And then my sisters would be alive, innocent townsfolk wouldn't be harmed and killed, and we would live in peace, once again._

_But it's way too late for that... Over 3 years late... Too late.._

_We've been running for the years, after being weak and unable to help anyone in this town, not even our own family. Bubbles had gone missing the day after the impact, so Buttercup and I had been trying to save as many citizens as we could. _

_But one day the eerie laughter filled the streets, again, making your ears cry in pain. The streets were filled with a red fog, barely letting you see an inch in front of you. I called Buttercup's name, several times, while walking around searching for my green-eyed sister. _

_I suddenly heard a scream and I recognized it instantly.. Buttercup! _

_I ran through the fog, furiously, searching for my sister, hoping she was okay, trying to run to her aid.. but I was too late._

_And that left me alone, with the Professor. We now live in an underground base with few survivors. It is the only place that is safe, for now. Every day I would go out trying to find resources that we could use to make the shelter stronger, or medicine to help the sick and old. I'd even search for food, water and any more lone survivors, if I could. _

_It has been 3 years and sadly, we have started to run out of resources like food and medicine, and if I don't find anything soon, we might all die. _

_But that isn't the worst part. In the last few months, the devil has approached our base, more often than usual, before leaving, not able to sense any life forms. I fear that we won't be safe anymore, and considering the devil hasn't found my dead body yet, he is not gonna rest until he has searched every corner of what is left of this Town._

_I don't know what to do anymore, and I am scared. I wish I had my sisters by my side.. like old times.. before this whole incident... when we were young 18 year old women, ready to take whatever challenge the world threw at us. When not even the stars above us could judge us.. When we were safe and sound, sleeping in our beds after a day full of crime fighting and hard work. When we were what made Townsville a safer and better place._

_Love,  
~Blossom.U_


End file.
